De nobles Serpents
by Horus fils de la nuit
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy et Albus Severus Potter son devenus amis. Tous deux à Serpentard ils entament leur première année. Mais certains Gryffondors trouvent toujours le moyen de les humilier. Jusqu'au jour où ils se lancent dans une quête. Celle-ci leur apporteras t'elle puissance ou mort... Et qui sont ces forces antiques qui s'agitent...
1. Quand le lion attaque le serpent

**Auteur:** Horus fils de la nuit

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages présent dans le texte ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tirés du livre _Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit_ et des 7 _Harry Potter_ précédents tous écrit par  J. .  
 **  
Note :** Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-testeuse " _ **Luna des 2 Slythandor**_ " pour ces corrections orthographiques nous avons grâce à elle évités de nombreuse crise cardiaque aux profs de français pouvant lire cette Fanfiction… N'hésitez pas à aller lire les fanfics qu'elle compte publier d'ici peu. Je veux aussi remercier _**Tatie Crevette**_ qui à toujours été là pour moi et me supporte quotidiennement ( croyez moi c'est du bouleau (^.^) ). Cette fanfiction seras sans doute assez longue car j'ai énormément d'idée et je trouve les personnages attachants. Merci à vous aussi qui lisez ces lignes.

Bonne lecture !

 **Titre : De nobles serpent**

 **Chapitre 1 : Quand le lion attaque le serpent.**

Mon nom est Scorpius Malefoy, dernier héritier de la ligné des Malefoy. Je viens d'entamer ma première année à Poudlard. Sans surprise le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard.  
J'ai fais la connaissance de Albus Severus Potter, nous sommes vite devenus les meilleurs amis.  
Albus est un garçon très intelligents et un peu rêveur, il a les cheveux noir en batailles et des yeux verts. Je ne lui ressemble pas, j'ai les cheveux blond presque blanc et des yeux bleu. Nous nous étions très vite bien entendu, nous avons en effet beaucoup de points communs. Notre impopularité auprès des autres élèves nous a aussi rapproché.

Nous sommes un vendredi soir comme les autres. En ce moment, nous sommes près du lac pour travailler, faire nos devoirs, en l'occurrence celui d'aujourd'hui du professeur Londubat, citer les propriétés de la mandragore. Le devoir est vite terminé car Albus est un puit de science, de magie en l'occurrence.  
Nous nous sommes donc mit à parler de choses divers et variés : ce que l'on pense des cours, notre lieux préféré… Je n'en reviens pas de la facilité avec laquelle Albus captive les gens à qui il parle. Chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche est passionnant.

Après avoir insulter copieusement les idiots qui se moque de nous, je fit en sorte d'orienter la conversations vers des sujets plus personnel, je voulais en savoir plus sur mon meilleur ami.  
"Dit Al, c'est quoi ta plus grande peur, celle que tu n'as jamais dit à personne ?  
-Ma plus grande peur, répéta Albus, c'est de perdre la seul personne qui m'ait jamais compris : toi Scorpius.  
-Moi aussi c'est ça ma plus grande peur…  
-De te perdre, me taquina Albus  
-Non de te perdre toi"  
J'avais ponctuer ma dernière remarque en tirant la langue à mon seul et unique ami. Celui- ci m'envoya un sourire.  
"-Scorpius, je dois te laisser, me dit Al, tu te souviens j'ai une retenue avec le professeur McGonagall : je n'ai pas fait mon devoir…  
-Oui vas-y on se voit au dîner."  
Albus se leva et disparut sans plus attendre. Scorpius suivit son camarade des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle du châteaux.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après cette retenu avec McGonagall, je me mets en route pour la grande salle. Sur le chemin, un miroir me renvoya mon image : celle d'un garçon mal coiffé aux cheveux noirs. Ce garçon c'est moi Albus. Je me mets alors à penser à Scorpus, je me demande comment il fait pour être toujours impeccablement coiffé.

Je poursuis ma descente lorsque j'entends des voix. Leurs propriétaires ne tardent pas à se montrer, un groupe de cinquième années de Gryffondor. Je sais que je suis en mauvaise posture, l'un d'eux prends la parole :  
"- Mais ça serait pas notre Serpentard préféré ?

-J'ai bien l'impression que si !

-Où est ta vermine de Scorpion qui te sert d'ami ?"  
Je dois les ignorer ne rien faire si je ne fais rien il ne feront rien.  
"-Mais il est sourd le serpent ou quoi ? Reprit un Gryffondor. Ou alors il nous provoque, si c'est le cas il faut lui faire comprendre que c'est mal !"  
Je vois leur sourire sadique, je comprends qu'ils vont encore une fois me faire du mal.  
"-On va vite te calmer, t'inquiète pas Albus Severus : on feras pas d'abus et on seras pas sévère.  
-Je vous en supplie, je m'affole alors .  
\- Il a peur que c'est mignon, railla un Gryffondor."  
Ils rigolent tous, je me mets donc à courir, mais très vite l'un d'eux me rattrape et me plaque en me disant : " te sauve pas sale serpent !"  
Je me mets à pleurer sachant d'avance qu'ils allaient m'humilier. En effet dès qu'ils me voient pleurer, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que mon surnom officielle serait "le serpent pleurnichard".

Ils prirent ma sacoche et la vidèrent, ils brisèrent mon flacon d'encre, cassèrent ma plume, déchirèrent mes parchemins. Je tente de les en empêcher mais l'un d'eux me mit une gifle qui m'envoya valser, un goût de sang inonda ma bouche. Je crois mon calvaire fini mais un Gryffondor dit aux autres :  
"-Si c'est un pignard, il mouille encore son lit faut le changer…"  
Aussitôt ils m'arrachent ma robe de sorcier, puis mon t-shirt et mon pantalon. Ils ouvrent une fenêtres et jetèrent mes habits dehors.  
"-On a oublié son caleçon, rugit un Gryffondor.  
-Je vous en supplie, je me lamente alors  
\- On te le laisse tranquille si tu arrive à n'émettre aucun bruit après t'être pris deux baffes."

Le plus costaud d'entre eux s'approche de moi et me mets une gifle. J'ai l'impression que ma tête s'envole mais je tiens bon : ne rien dire. La deuxième encore plus violente m'envoie au tapis mais je ne dis rien.  
"-Bon les mecs c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va voir le verre de terre du serpent, s'exclama un Gryffondor."

Après un dernier coup de pied ils s'éloignent, enfin. Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de classe la plus proche et pour y pleurer en paix.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Où peut bien être Albus ?  
Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il aurait dû arriver…

Je vais partir à sa recherche…  
"-Où tu vas Scorpius ? me demande un Serpentard de mon âge  
-Je vais voir où est Albus."  
Je sors de la grande salle puis je prends le chemin du bureau de McGonagall. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vois le cartable de Albus par terre… En m'approchant je vois les parchemins déchirés, l'encre répandue sur le sol. Je comprends tout de suite ce qui s'est passé, les idiots de Gryffondor qui nous harcelaient ont profité du fait qu'Al soit seul pour s'en prendre à lui.  
"-Al, cris-je, c'est moi Scorpius"  
Je me mets à chercher aux alentours. Après avoir fouillé trois salle de classe, je finis par tomber sur Al qui pleure dans l'une d'elles. Je m'approche de lui et me rend conte qu'il est quasiment nu. Aussitôt je retire ma cape et la lui met autour de ses épaules. Il est recroquevillé et pleure à chaudes larmes. Il lève la tête et voyant que c'est moi, il se jette dans mes bras. Je le sers contre moi, lui montrant toute mon amitié. Je sens ses larmes couler dans mon cou, son souffle me chatouille.  
"-Calme toi, dis-je, ça va aller Al."  
Ses pleures redouble d'intensité, je sens sa poitrine se soulever à chaqu'une de ses respirations, il m'agrippe tel un naufragé tenant une bouet.

Ça n'est pas la première fois que les Gryffondor s'en prennent à nous, la semaine dernière ils m'ont enfermé dans les toilettes des filles. Celles où personne ne va à cause de Mimi Geignarde. Il a fallu deux heures à Albus pour me retrouver et me délivrer.

Nous n'avons rien dit a McGonagall, de peur des représailles des Gryffondor. Ni à James le frère de Al, nous ne voulons pas qu'il ai des problèmes avec les membres de sa maison. Et le dire a nos pères respectifs aurait été une telle honte que nous avons abandonné cette idée.  
J'entends la voix d'Albus tel un souffle de vent :  
"-Ils voulaient me mettre à poil.  
-Quelle horreur, m'insurge-je  
\- J'ai tout supportés pour que ça ne m'arrive pas. Quand ils m'ont frappé, je me suis dit : ne cri pas Scorpius lui ne crierait pas."  
Albus est le garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse, il n'a pas dû crier. J'en suis sûr car quand il a une idée en tête rien ne l'en détourne. Son courage m'impressionne.  
"-Albus ?  
-Oui  
-Tu es mon ami le plus courageux.  
-Je suis ton seul ami de tout façon, dit-il dans un sourire.  
-C'est vrai. Mais je n'en est pas besoin d'autres tu es déjà super !"  
Je le vois sourire à mon compliment.  
"-Toi aussi Scorp, tu es super !  
-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Viens on descend au dortoir que tu puisse t'habiller convenablement."  
Je sens son étreinte se relâcher. Puis je vois le faible sourire qui éclaire son visage.

Nous sortons ensemble de la salle où Albus s'était réfugié. Et nous nous dirigeons vers notre dortoir aux cachots.

Tel deux serpents rampants vers leur repère.

 **À suivre…**

Merci à ceux qui sont allés au bout ( c'est à dire vous qui lisez ces lignes ^-^ ), j'espère que vous vous dites "Vivement la suite !".  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, votre avi, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, m'intéresse. Je contes publier d'autres fanfictions donc n'hésitez pas à les lires.  
P.S. : J'a

i dit qu'il soit bon ou mauvais mais entre nous n'envoyez pas tous des mauvais. ;)

Merci de signaler si une faute d'orthographe c'est glissé dans le texte…


	2. Les peurs d'Albus

**Auteur:** Horus fils de la nuit

Disclaimer : Les personnages présent dans le texte ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tirés du livre Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit et des 7 Harry Potter précédents tous écrit par J. .

Note : Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-testeuse " **Luna des 2 Slythandor"** pour ces corrections orthographiques que je déteste faire… N'hésitez pas à aller lire les fanfics qu'elle compte publier d'ici peu. Merci aussi à ma **Tatie Crevette** et à tous mes amis ( ˘ ³˘)❤. J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes et je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire.

Un merci tout particulier à **Leo770** ta review me fait très plaisir, je vais appliquer tes conseils, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Vive Serpentard !

Bonne lecture !

Titre : De nobles serpent

Chapitre 2 : Les peurs d'Albus

"-Tien Scorpius, dis-je, merci de m'avoir prêté ta cape.  
-C'est normal Al,me répondit-il, on est ami !"  
Je souris à ces paroles si réconfortante après l'humiliation que m'ont fait subir les Gryffondor de cinquième année.

Je me mit à chercher dans ma valise mon pyjama. Nous n'avions plus envie d'aller manger après ces événements. Je finis par le trouver sous un tas de rouleau de parchemin, je me suis juré cent fois depuis une semaine que je changerais ma valise mais a chaque fois le courage me manque.

Et puis il n'y a que Scorpius et moi dans cette chambre, les autres évitent la vermine que nous sommes. On avait donc personne pour nous dire que c'est le bazarre, ou nous interrompre en pleine conversation. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Scorpius, lui aussi enfile son pyjama. Il doit s'apercevoir que je le regarder. Car il me dit :  
"-Tu as vu Al, j'ai encore grandi !  
-En effet je vois ça Scorp. De toute façon ça change rien j'étais déjà le plus petit.  
-T'inquiète pas Al, tu grandira  
-Oui, dis-je, mais je serais jamais aussi musclé que toi.  
-Mais si ça viendra, me réconforte Scorpius."

En effet vu que nous étions seul dans notre chambre notre cohabitations était différente de celles des autres. La plupart de nos condisciples était six par chambres et il sont plutôt pudique les un envers les autres. Alors que nous deux avions peu de retenu, du fait de notre amitié et aussi car il n'y a personne à part nous pour nous juger. J'ai donc déjà vu Scorpius, torse nu et je lui ai fait remarquer plus d'une fois qu'il a de la chance d'avoir quelques muscle. Moi je suis tout maigre et sans muscle. Quand j'ai dit ça à Scorpius, il m'a examiné et m'a dit que c'était pas grave car je suis musclé de la tête. Cela nous a beaucoup amusé.

"-Je pense que je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.  
-Ok, dort bien, me répondit Scorpius, et n'oublie pas je serais toujours la pour toi.  
-Je sais."  
Après m'être glissé sous les draps je mis peu de temps à m'endormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

J'entends la respiration de Albus, il vient de s'endormir. Le pauvre je sais qu'il a été énormément touché par les événements de tout à l'heure…  
J'aimerais tant pouvoir le protéger de ces idiots mais je ne suis pas assez puissant pour ça.  
Par moment je ressent pour Albus quelque chose de très fort, plus grand que de l'amitié. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais en tous cas ça me donne l'envie de tout faire pour protéger mon seul et unique ami. Je jure qu'à partir de maintenant je vais m'entraîner dur pour devenir un grand sorcier, et ainsi pour pouvoir protéger Albus.

Après quelques minute je me suis endormi d'un sommeil sans rêves.

"-NOOOON !"  
Je me réveille en sursaut. C'est Albus qui vient de hurler. Je m'approche de lui, je l'entend sangloter.  
"-Ça va Al, demandais-je, tu te sent bien ?  
-J'ai fait un cauchemar, sanglota Albus. Les Gryffondor…. il m'avait entièrement déshabiller… je tentais de revenir au dortoir mais j'arrivais dans la grande salle et tout le monde se moquaient de moi…McGonagall me disait que vu que j'aimais m'exposer elle allait tout de suite faire paraître un article dans la gazette du sorcier…. C'était horrible  
-Ça va aller Albus. T'inquiète pas c'était juste un cauchemar.  
-Je peux dormir avec toi ?"  
Albus dut remarquer ma surprise car il reprit :  
"-J'ai peur de refaire un cauchemar si je suis seul. Alors qu'avec toi je sais que tu me protégera.  
-D'accord Al, répondis-je, je veux bien.  
-T'es un super Scorpius.

-Je suis au courant, rigolais je"  
À ce moment le sourire que je vis sur le visage de mon ami me fit comprendre que j'étais tout pour lui.

Nous nous sommes tous deux glissés dans mon lit, qui heureusement était assez grand pour qu'on y tienne à deux, du moment qu'on est pas trop grand. Je vois Albus dans la pénombre de notre dortoir. Je vis qu'il me dévisagé lui aussi. Je lui souris, sourire auquel il me répondit immédiatement. Puis je vois ses yeux se fermer et j'entends sa respiration ralentir et devenir régulière.

Je sens son bras bouger et sa main s'accrocher à la mienne. Je sais qu'il s'accroche à moi en espérant que je le protège dans son sommeil. Mais cette main dans la mienne me fait un drôle d'effet, elle me procure une sensation de bien être.

Je m'endors donc avec cette sensation de bonheur, en sentant la chaleur de la main d'Albus dans la mienne tel un doudou vivant.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveille en premier, je vois, dans la pénombre, Scorpius qui dort. Grâce à lui je n'ai pas fait d'autre cauchemars. Je me rend conte qu'il n'a pas lâché ma main, il avait dû comprendre que le tenir me permettait d'être sûr que quelqu'un était là pour veiller sur moi.  
Je le sens bouger, il doit lui aussi se réveiller.

"-Salut Scorp, murmurais-je.  
-Salut Al, bien dormit ?  
-Oui car tu m'a protégé."  
Je vis le sourire, j'aime bien quand il sourit, ça le rend beau. Je dis pas qu'il ne l'ait pas à la base, mais ça le rend encore plus beau.

Je lâche la main de Scorpius et je sors du lit. Je me dirige vers ma valise pour trouver une robe de sorcier à mettre. Il faudra aussi que j'aille chercher celle que les Gryffondor ont jeté dehors. Après avoir enlever mon pyjama j'enfile ma robe de sorcier. Je vois qu'il fait de même, sauf que lui en plus il se coiffe, moi mes cheveux j'ai beau essayer il reste toujours en l'air.  
"-Tu es prêt Al, demande Scorpius, on peut aller manger ?  
-Oui, on peut y aller. On est Samedi mais on va avoir une grosse journée…  
-Pourquoi ça Al ?  
-Il faut qu'on retrouve la robe que les Gryffondor on jetaient dehors. Et on doit aussi aller voir Hagrid, papa m'a dit que je devais aller lui dire bonjour.  
-Bon, alors il va falloir que je mange beaucoup car ça va être long connaissant Hagrid…  
-Arrête de penser à ton estomac, rigolais je."  
Pour tout réponse Scorpius me tire la langue.  
Puis nous sommes sortit du dortoir pour nous diriger vers la grande salle. Nous sommes deux serpents affamés.

A suivre…

J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez.  
Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ( je sais pas trop si ça se dit mais on va dire que oui =D ) Vous pouvez aussi allez jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres fanfictions. La suite la semaine prochaine normalement...


	3. Un nouveau compagnon

**Auteur:** Horus fils de la nuit

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages présent dans le texte ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tirés du livre Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit et des 7 Harry Potter précédents tous écrit par J. . Entre nous vive la fonction copier-coller qui me permet de ne pas recopier ce Disclamer à chaque fois. ; )

 **Note :** Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-testeuse " _ **Luna des 2 Slythandor**_ " pour ces corrections orthographiques que je déteste faire… N'hésitez pas à aller lire les fanfics qu'elle compte publier d'ici peu. Merci aussi à ma petite _**Tatie Crevette**_ pour sa bon humeur quotidienne(^.^). Merci aussi à vous lecteurs qui donnent une raison d'être à ces fanfictions.

Je vous souhaite un bon moment de lecture.

 **Titre :** De nobles serpent

 **Chapitre 3 :** Un nouveau compagnon.

PVD Albus

"-J'ai un peu mal au ventre, me confie Scorpius.  
-Je t'avais dit de pas te goinfrer, lui répondis-je." 

Je le voit sourire, je l'avais prévenu quand il s'était resservit pour la quatrième fois. Il m'avait répondu qu'il avait la situation en main. Je pense que la situation devait être trop grosse ou glissante car il ne l'a plus en main et maintenant il a mal au ventre.

Nous sommes dehors, à la recherche des habits que les Gryffondor m'avaient dérobé avant de les jeter dehors. Aucun de nous deux ne sachant pratiquer le sortilège d'attraction nous les cherchons comme les moldues le ferait. 

Au bout de vingt minutes Scorpius à crié : "Ils sont là !"  
En effet mes habits sont par terre plein de terre est trempé par la rosé, mais ils sont là c'est le plus important. 

"-Je vais les mettre dans mon sac, dis-je, on va pouvoir aller voir Hagrid maintenant  
-Oui, j'espère qu'il n'a pas cuisiner, supplie Scorpius." 

En effet les gâteaux de Hagrid sont tellement dur qu'il aurait été parfait comme ciment.  
Nous nous regardons retenant un rire. Voir Scorpius se retenir de rire me donne encore plus envie de rire, il doit se dire la même chose à propos de moi. En tous cas nous éclatons de rire au même moment. 

Nous nous dirigeons toujours hilare vers la cabane de Hagrid, à la lisière de la forêt interdite.  
Une fois devant sa porte je frappe trois coups, aussitôt Croquedur se met à aboyer faiblement. Il n'est pas tout jeune Croquedur, je crois qu'il était déjà là du temps de mon père.  
J'entends le râclement d'une chaise, puis la porte s'ouvre. Hagrid nous apparaît, du moins c'est jambe car pour voir le reste il faut lever la tête… 

"-C'est toi Albus et tu es venu avec Scorpius tant mieux entrer" 

Au début Hagrid regarder Scorpius bizarrement du fait que se soit un Malefoy. Jusqu'au jour où ceux-ci s'était mis à parler créatures en tout genre, ils s'étaient alors découvert une passion commune pour les bestioles magiques.  
Nous entrons dans la cabane de Hagrid. Aussitôt Croquedur vient lécher Scorpius puis moi. 

"-Asseyez-vous, nous dit Hagrid, j'ai fais des biscuits.  
-Tant mieux on les adore Hagrid, s'exclama Scorpius." 

Mon regard croise celui de Scorpius et je vois que lui aussi déployer de gros efforts pour ne pas rigoler.  
Hagrid s'assit à table après avoir poser l'assiette remplie de biscuits-ciments. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien pendant un certain temps, tous les gâteaux que Scorpius et moi prenions pour ne pas paraître impoli finissait entre les mâchoires de Croquedur. 

Au bout d'un moment Hagrid s'exclama "J'ai failli oublier".

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je vis Hagrid se lever. Je profite de l'occasion pour donner mon biscuit à Croquedur qui le gobe ravit qu'on le nourrisse. Je regarde Albus pour savoir si il a une idée de ce que Hagrid a pus oublier. Je le vois articulé silencieusement : 

"Pitié pas d'autres gâteaux" 

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas rire et je vois Albus afficher un grand sourire, fière de sa blague.  
Je vois Hagrid revenir, il porte visiblement quelque chose dans ses bras. Ce quelque chose semble bouger, connaissant Hagrid ça peut être n'importe quoi.  
Hagrid posa un tas de couverture sur la table, alors que je me demande ce que ça peut être Hagrid prend la parole : 

"-Je l'ai trouvé hier soir, il était blessé je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner…  
-Qu'est ce que c'est Hagrid ? Demande Albus  
-C'est…" 

À ce moment la le quelque chose sort de ces couvertures et me saute dessus. Je crie avant de me rendre conte que la chose est juste en train de se blottir sur mes genoux, ça ressemble à une fouine ou une belette. 

"-... un furet, finit Hagrid. Et a priori il t'aime bien Scorpius. Ça tombe bien je voulais justement vous le confier à Toi et à Albus.  
-Génial, s'écrit Albus, il est trop mignon."  
Je vois la lueur de joie briller dans le regard d'Al et je me dit que ça va peut-être lui faire oublier ces mésaventures d'hier. Je regarde le furet, il est blanc avec des yeux rouges, il est roulée en boule sur mes genoux et semble dormir, c'est vrai qu'il est "mignon".  
"-C'est une super idée Hagrid, le remercie-je.  
-Je savais qu'il vous plairez, il faut lui trouver un nom, reprit-t-il.  
-Tu as une idée Al, demandais-je"  
Celui-ci réfléchit quelques instants avant de déclarer solennellement :  
"-On pourrait l'appeler Neige, comme sa fourrure  
-Pourquoi pas, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
-C'est un très bon nom, s'exclama Hagrid."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"-Allez maintenant filez ou vous serez en retard au déjeuner, nous prévient Hagrid  
-Oui, on devrait partir, dis-je à Scorpius.  
-Oui, admit Scorpius à contrecœur"  
Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il parlent des Hypogriffes avec Hagrid. 

Au début j'ai tenté de participer mais bien vite je les ai laissé parler. Je me contente de caresser Neige qui s'est blottit sur mes genoux après que Scorpius me l'ai passé pour que je fasse connaissance avec notre nouveau colocataire. 

Scorpius se lève en même temps que moi et après avoir salué Hagrid nous nous dirigeons vers la porte. Neige est allé se placer sur l'épaule de Scorpius et il s'y agrippe pour ne pas tomber de ce drôle de moyen de transport. 

Nous sortons dans le parc, il est illuminé par un soleil d'octobre. Nous nous dirigeons vers notre

dortoire/cachot. Une fois devant Scorpius annonce le mot de passe qui a changé depuis plus d'une semaine mais que je n'ai toujours pas retenu.  
"-Sombrals au sang noble" 

La porte s'ouvre et nous nous dirigeons vers notre dortoire. Une fois à l'intérieur Neige descend de l'épaule de Scorpius et trottine jusqu'à mon lit pour se rouler en boule sur mon oreiller. 

"-On lui ramèneras des restes du déjeuner, dis-je à Scorpius.  
-Oui, allons manger avant qu'il n'y est plus rien." 

Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle. Je me surpris à penser deux serpents qui élèvent un furet ce n'est pas banal.

A suivre…

Merci à vous d'être encore là. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.^-^ 


End file.
